


Русская рулетка

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро приходит к Занзасу поговорить и развлечься.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Русская рулетка

Занзас не любит, когда в его кабинет врываются без стука. Ещё больше он не любит, когда нежданного гостя нельзя выгнать. Ну, и конечно, самые неприятные визитеры — это вонгольские прихвостни.

— Как поживает мой ученик? — Мукуро сидит в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и внимательно рассматривает Занзаса через стекло бокала, наполовину заполненного виски.

— Твой мусор уже спит. А может, уже сдох, — Занзас совсем не настроен на разговор. Ему хочется швырнуть в назойливого иллюзиониста бутылку и расстрелять эту нахально ухмыляющуюся рожу.

— У тебя что, кресло неудобное? — Мукуро растягивает губы в улыбке и подается вперед, опирается локтями на колени и пристально смотрит боссу Варии в глаза. — Или давно ни с кем не трахался?

— Думаю, в ближайшие пять минут я это исправлю, — все же ему удается взять себя в руки и расслабленно откинуться на спинку кресла. В кабинете пахнет дорогими сигарами и алкоголем, такое привычное и приятное сочетание. Вот только сейчас в него врезается аромат морского бриза, холодного воздуха и неуместной свежести. — Убирайся.

— Ты знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что я мог бы разбить колбу. Качнуть цепь чуть сильнее и стекло бы треснуло. Глупая надежда — оно пуленепробиваемое на самом-то деле. Ты не знаешь, как разбить пуленепробиваемое стекло, Занзас? — его имя звучит немного странно, приглушенно и тягуче-приятно. Хочется разбить иллюзионисту губы.

— Нет.

— Но я не могу ждать так долго, как ты, — наигранно-ворчливо жалуется Мукуро. Занзас с трудом сдерживает порыв поджарить чертова ублюдка. Единственное, что его останавливает — это осознание, что Рокудо успеет развеять иллюзию, а вот дорогое кресло, отделанное натуральной кожей, пострадает.

— Давай, сыграем? — Занзас ставит на стол пустую бутылку и разжимает кулаки. На грубой коже остаются светлеть полумесяцы от ногтей. Уже давно ему не приходилось так долго сдерживаться.

— Во что? — Мукуро вытягивает руку и достает из ниоткуда трезубец. Сталь красиво блестит в отблесках пламени. — Я мог бы захватить твое тело, знаешь?

— Не можешь. Для начала тебе это просто не нужно, — Занзас наконец улыбается, широко, почти даже весело. Только смотрится эта улыбка, как оскал. — Русская рулетка. Один патрон, шесть выстрелов — три мои, три твои. Если пуля разорвет твою голову, ты исчезнешь и больше не появишься в этом кабинете, чертов мусор. Правила ясны? — он протягивает пистолет рукояткой вперед, как подарок или ещё какую подобную глупость. Занзасу нравится секундная растерянность в глазах вонгольского недослужителя.

— Я ещё не согласился, — трезубец исчезает, а Мукуро, скрестив на груди руки, отстраняется подальше. Ему не нравится, что вариец портит интересное представление.

— У тебя нет выбора, — одно движение и дуло смотрит в лоб Рокудо, будто собираясь оправдывать его имя, — Разве что, кто нажмет на курок.

Иллюзионист презрительно хмыкает и протягивает руку. Он терпеть не может, когда ему угрожают.

Барабан крутится в полной тишине, только в камине тихо потрескивают дрова. Мукуро смотрит на пистолет и вдруг вскидывает руку и стреляет себе прямо в висок. Тихий щелчок.

— Повезло, — Занзас кривит губы и протягивает руку. Рокудо ещё пару секунд удерживает оружие около своей головы, а потом грубо кидает его вперед. Занзас уже доволен — ему нравится, когда нервничает не он.

Холодная уверенность и пистолет в его руках кажется игрушкой. Нажатие на курок кажется фарсом. Мукуро точно знает — пистолет не выстрелит. И когда босс Варии расслабленно оседает в кресле, иллюзионист с энтузиазмом хватает рукоять пистолета. Из рук в руки, почти похоже на секс, но гораздо лучше. Острее.

Занзас стреляет последним. Холостые выстрелы прошли, как резкие, грубые толчки. Мукуро кажется, что если сейчас пистолет выстрелит, он кончит. Там, в колбе, его тело разрывается от желания.

Мукуро страшно. Руки дрожат, но он все так же нахально улыбается, когда Занзас приставляет дуло к виску. За две доли секунды до, Мукуро понимает, как сильно ошибся.

Выстрел громкий, оглушающий, жаркий. Пустое кресло скалится на Занзаса обгоревшей дырой.

— Ублюдок, — хохочет Занзас.

Кабинет вдруг расплывается, накрывает Занзаса огромной волной. Невидимые нити вырывают пистолет из рук, и вариец чувствует себя вновь ребенком, когда дыхание останавливается за пару секунд до пробуждения.

Простыни влажные, хотя окно в спальне открыто настежь.

— Ублюдок, — шепчет Занзас.


End file.
